murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivors
'''Survivors '''is the first episode of the second season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series and the seventh of the series overall. It premiered March 13, 2019. Plot The survivors of the killings deal with the aftermath of losing their friends. Meanwhile, new dramas begin to stir at Springsgrove High School. Synopsis Wyatt wakes up and texts Lily, asking if she planned to come over before school. Wyatt and Lily made breakfast together while talking with Braedon. Braedon appeared exhausted, clearly taking the loss of Molly hard. Braedon tells Wyatt to remember the curfew and to be home by 8pm before leaving for school. After eating, Wyatt and Lily head to school as well. Marie is preparing to leave for school when she finds Rose attempting to leave. Marie questions Rose, saying she needs to rest and finish healing. Despite Rose's protest, Marie tells Rose that she isn't allowed to go to school yet and leaves. Rose decides to sneak out of her window and heads to school. On the way, she runs into Wyatt and Lily. Wyatt tells her that he's glad to see that she was doing well and carries her books while helping her walk to school. Phoebe and Harry arrive at school, Phoebe sees Wyatt, Lily, and Rose and says that she's never been so glad to miss out on a party. Clarissa and Brooke walk to school. Brooke is distracted as Clarissa quizzes her for their history test, mentioning that she was reading up on and interested in the murders and finding out who the killer was. Clarissa was hesitant and tried to change the subject several times. Cole ran after his best friends, showing them his newly colored hair. The girls said they were surprised his mom allowed him to do it, Cole told them that since he'd come out as bisexual his parents stopped questioning things he wanted to do as much. Heather and Theo met up and walked to school. Heather questioned why Theo was in such a great mood, Theo said that she was just feeling really good about herself. Theo then mentioned talking to Principal Rogers about doing a memorial for the murdered students, Heather agreed that it would probably be a good idea. Inside the school, Theo pointed out that Rose had returned to school. Heather said she was glad to see her back and hoped that Malik was doing well in the hospital. Theo approached Phoebe and Harry, talking with them for a bit. Phoebe thanked her for dropping the "basket case" (Heather.) Theo told her that she was sure they'd be friends if they tried to get along and convinced Phoebe to go to the cafe after school with Heather and her. Phoebe commented on Theo's mood, she and Harry both glad to see Theo so happy. As Harry left, Phoebe seemed distracted by something but it was never brought up. In class, Michael noticed Jessica was still out. Lily said that she hadn't seen her since the murders and that she was worried. Michael suggested to go and check on her after school and since Lily was busy, he asked Tana to join him. Theo also invited Heather to the cafe after school, Heather seemed reluctant but agreed. At the cafe, Phoebe and Theo ordered mango smoothies while waiting for Heather to arrive. After Heather joined them, they sat in an awkward silence for a little bit before Phoebe asked if they'd heard how Malik was doing and the rumors of what actually happened to him the night of the murders. After Phoebe mentioned he'd had his throat slit, Heather told her that she should be more respectful and not to talk about such things. Phoebe questioned why Heather came to the cafe if she wasn't going to try to be friendly, causing Heather to storm out. Phoebe attempted to call after her to apologize but got no response. She apologized to Theo, saying she wanted to try for her sake but Heather clearly didn't. The pair then left to go shopping. Michael and Tana headed to Jessica's house. They were greeted by her grandmother, Sarah. Sarah told them that Jessica didn't want to leave her room and had almost completely stopped eating. She said she hoped that seeing friends would help with the healing process and that Jessica was all she had left in the world so seeing her so broken was killing her. Michael and Tana headed upstairs to Jessica's room. Jessica hugged Michael as he approached her, she admitted that she didn't know what to do and that she couldn't get Bobby out of her mind. She questioned why he decided to stay behind, saying that he promised to be right behind them. Michael said he wished he'd stayed behind instead, Jessica told him that he'd be gone instead and that she didn't want that either. Tana and Michael attempted to persuade Jessica to get back out into the world, Tana saying that Bobby was with her, watching, and that he'd want her to keep living on for him. Jessica agreed to try, promising to get back to school the next day. Cast Main Cast *Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell *Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell *Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton *Annie Juran as Lily Ross *Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers *Matt Juran as Michael Allen *Geri Larnia as Rose Summers *Eva Forte as Louise Haim *De'Monika Wan as Clarissa DeAngelo *Liam Keefer as Cole Wu *Kayla Burt as Brooke Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Posey Willis as Tana Monet *Amber Putzo as Heather McDonald *Jordan Garcia as Harry James *Halzey as Phoebe Noble *Janine O'Hara as Sarah Hilton *Peyton Lavallee as Theo Smith Notes * The title refers directly to the survivors dealing with the aftermath of the killings. * Rose Summers' is seen to have survived the attack. * Malik Drake and Boyd Evans are the only main cast characters not featured in the episode, although Malik is mentioned several times. * First appearance of Phoebe Noble * First appearance of Harry James * First appearance of Clarissa DeAngelo * First appearance of Brooke Mikaelson * First appearance of Cole Wu * First appearance of Heather McDonald * First appearance of Theo Smith * First appearance of Sarah Hilton Body Count * None Music Featured * None